


bon bon chocolat

by jisungtheworld (winwinnie)



Series: almost home (foster family au) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Domestic Fluff, Easter Egg Hunt, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid! Jisung, Seriously there's so much fluff, bang chan best dad ever!, bang chan foster dad, feat one (1) entitled mom, jisung is blind, kid! minho, kid! seungmin, minho is the best big brother, seungmin has a mild form of autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinnie/pseuds/jisungtheworld
Summary: Just one uneventful day is all Chan needs, just one. He's got it all planned out and everything. Arriving at Seungmin's favourite park to find that there's a free-for-all Easter egg hunt going on isnotpart of that plan.or:Jisung feels like he's going to be left behind. Minho teaches him that's never going to happen.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: almost home (foster family au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695763
Comments: 21
Kudos: 346
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	bon bon chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for [minsung prompt bingo!](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)  
> prompts: free space (kid! fic), holidays (easter), confessions
> 
> this is part of what i'm planning to make a full-length fic, so there's a few things from that which aren't specified here:  
> \- minho is chan's biological nephew  
> \- seungmin's autism hasn't been diagnosed yet
> 
> anything else that doesn't make sense, please tell me so i can fix it!

"What's going on here?" 

Chan slows down to park the car, but there are barely any free spaces left. It's strange. There are usually only a few cars, especially this time in the morning. The playpark is just close enough for most people to walk, meaning they wouldn't need anywhere to park their car in the first place. But today, the normally empty carpark is almost completely full.

He frowns, and squints out of the window, as if that will make anything any clearer. It doesn't, and unsuprisingly, none of the kids offer an answer. Oh well, It was worth a try, at least.

The car rounds the corner, this one revealing the play area itself.

And as expected from the sheer number of cars parked, it's heaving. It's not even a small park. The play area has multiple slides, at least three different swing sets and a new sand pit that had been implemented last summer. There's a roundabout on the side nearest to them and a large aviary, stretching out into a huge green field. The weather is warm enough for there to be an ice-cream van pulled up at the side of the grass, a queue already beginning to snake around to the pavement. 

All this, and it's not even 11 in the morning.

They're at the park every Sunday morning, right on time. It's part of the routine that Seungmin clings to, and it's usually quiet enough that the kids can run around with nothing and no one to stop them. 

They'd even worked it out and everything. Sundays might seem like a strange day for the park to be at its quietest, but there's a much larger park with slides _and_ bouncy castles _and_ animals that does a deal on Sundays, so it's normally abandoned.

Just, for some reason, not today.

"What's going _on_?" He repeats, in a softer, more confused voice this time

Talking out loud _should_ help him order his thoughts. In the miracle that any of the kids actually know something useful, it could even end up being helpful.

The grass is covered in picnic blankets. There are possibly more kids than he's ever seen before, screaming and yelling at levels that can be heard through the car windows. He slows the car down even more - is that a _human-sized rabbit_ playing in the sand pit?

The car is silent.

"I genuinely don't know what this is," he says, just in case was under the misconception that he knows what he's doing. There are so many _people_.

There's no way this can work out well.

A car is parking in front of them, and Chan stops the engine. It gives him a brief chance to see how the kids are doing, and so he uses the opportunity to turn around in his seat, facing the kids in the backseat. Minho is staring out of the window with an expression of such wonder that Chan doesn't have to heart to tell him to take his hands of the newly-cleaned window. His breath is fogging up the glass, and he's kneeling up in a way that really can't be safe. 

Jisung and Seungmin, however, aren't quite as excited. Jisung's face is blank, as if there's nothing out of the ordinary. Seungmin is practically vibrating in his car seat, but more from nerves than anything else. His hands are flapping up in front of him. They always do, when he gets anxious. 

" 'not going to the park?" he asks. 

And this is exactly why it can't work out well. Seungmin is not good with crowds, loud noises and unfamiliar situations. Seungmin, however, is also not good with any deviations to his normal routine. 

That routine very importantly having a trip to the park on Sundays. 

"Minnie, honey," Chan starts, wishing he was closer to the back, able to pull Seungmin onto his lap and hold him close, "Look how busy it is. It's going to be so loud."

He was hoping that would do the trick. It doesn't feel right, trying to persuade him out of it by scaring him, but it's the truth. Seungmin doesn't do well with people. It's not exactly fair on Jisung and Minho either, but both boys would rather they find a different park than have Seungmin having a full-blown meltdown. 

Seungmin frowns. "I want this park."

"We can find a different park," Chan tries to console him. Even though they're moving again, they're still queueing in traffic, thankfully. There must be at least four cars in front of them, all trying to find a space. Combined with having to dodge the children running across the road and waiting for the drivers holding up the entire queue to wait for someone else to pull out, they're driving at a snail's pace. 

"I want _this_ park."

His voice is slightly louder now, wobbling in the way that breaks Chan's heart. This really isn't the place for Seungmin to start screaming and crying, there's nowhere for them to pull over and explain what's going on.

Not that he would understand anyway. He's got his heart set on this park, and this park only. Anywhere else, on any other day, just won't do. Seungmin's gone through so much in his short life already. Is it really that bad to give him what he wants, just this once?

But it doesn't look like Seungmin will take no for an answer. They have his headphones with them. Chan supposes they could try and find somewhere a bit quieter.

That settles it then. "It'll be loud," Chan warns, but it's mostly drowned out by the cheers of Minho, who's wonder-filled eyes have never left the bright colours of the flags and picnic blankets. Seungmin and Jisung are quick to join him, but Chan's not wholly convinced they know what they're cheering for. It's still cute, though. 

After a few more minutes of driving, they finally reach a line in the carpark that has some free spaces. They're just bordering on the edge of the field, slightly further away from the playpark itself, but still one of the first rows to have filled up. 

The free space is right at the end. As they get closer, they can see why this space has been is still empty, despite every car in front of them having looked longingly towards it. Some lady has set up her picnic blanket on the grass, at least half of the fabric hanging onto the road. 

Chan huffs in annoyance as she smiles condescendingly towards them. Her picnic basket is right on the edge of the blanket. It covers most of the white wheelchair painted onto the space up, but not completely. 

He stops the car and leans over to the passenger seat. 

Really, this shouldn't be so satisfying. He'd usually feel bad, forcing someone else to move, but this lady seems to be the exception. She was asking for it with that smile, acting all high and mighty. 

Chan slides the bright blue parking badge onto the dashboard, and immediately honks the horn. He gets to witness a whole range of emotions pass across her face as she realises what's going on, and then scramble to pick up her things. They pull into the space cleanly, ignoring the way she glares. Chan hopes the smile he gives her is just as condescending as the one she'd given him.

Now that they're close enough to the field, they can make out bright posters plastered to the railings, trees and... well, practically everywhere you could fit a poster. 

There's one close enough that they can just about make out the words. 

The colours are pastel. It's a Sunday, and really, the human-sized rabbit he'd seen earlier should have explained everything. There are clip-art eggs in the corner of the sheet, joining the cheery looking chicks grinning at them. The park is never this busy unless there's something else going on.

Oh no.

This can't be good. There is no way this can be good. They should just leave while they have the chance, get out of the park before all three of the kids inevitably start crying. Chan's knows that he's paled at the sight, hand frozen in position to turn the engine of the car off. He can just pretend that this whole trip never happened, and none of the kids would be any the wiser.

Seungmin can only just read. He's ahead of all the other kids in his year, but his skills are still limited to those of a four-year-old. He doesn't have to worry about Jisung, it's not like the poster is going to read itself aloud for him. 

But...

Minho's been progressing with his words awfully quickly. The six-year-old definitely understands what the poster says. Combined with how excited he'd seemed earlier, little hands pressed up against the glass like the outside world was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen-

"Easter egg hunt!"

-

The egg hunt starts at 11. Minho knows this because he'd been practicing his numbers and letters really hard lately. He'd asked Chan what the time was a few minutes ago, and been told it was 10:45.

Although Minho's good at counting up (he could can all the way to 100, a fact he's _very_ proud of), he's not the best at telling the time. He's always getting mixed up with how many minutes are in an hour, and once the numbers get that big, he's never quite sure when he's supposed to stop counting. 

He uses other ways of working out that the egg hunt hasn't started yet.

As they'd entered the park, they'd quickly realised that a large section was cornered off with bright plastic tape. That was why it was so busy everywhere else. They were still setting up the egg hunt for everyone else, the massive easer bunny waving as it walked by with a whole basket fullof eggs.

Now _that_ was a lot of chocolate. It makes Minho hungry just thinking about it.

Chan had taken them to the counter at the front of the park to sign up for the event. The nice man at the counter had taken his hand and slipped on a pretty pink wristband, giving Chan three cardboard boxes. It was a 'free for all' he'd said. Minho wasn't quite sure what that meant, but Chan had told him to just get as many eggs as he possibly could.

All that chocolate. As much as he could get! There's a lot of other kids here, but Minho is fast. He can outrun them, he's sure of it. And then think of all the chocolate he could have!

There are crowds beginning to form at the entrance. Minho's still not sure how close it is to 11 yet, but it must be soon. It feels like ages since Chan told him to be patient. And now they're not even near the crowd - everyone else is waiting to get all the best eggs, and they're still standing at the edge of the field! Why aren't they moving?

He tells them as such. "We need to _go_!"

Chan looks down, frowning at where Minho's tugging at his sleeve. "Go where?"

Minho resists the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, considering Chan is an adult, he doesn't seem very smart. "All the eggs are going to be taken if we don't hurry up! Come _on!_ "

Chan looks up, as if seeing the massive queue for the first time. Chan sighs, running his hand through Minho's hair. "I'm sorry, honey. Can you wait just a second?" He takes another step towards their picnic blanket and sits down on it.

In doing so, the view that had previously been blocked becomes clear.

Seungmin's headphones are almost slipping off his ears, the boy trying to bury himself into the blanket chest. It doesn't do much to muffle his sobs. His wrist is scratched red, almost the point of bleeding, right where the pink paper wristband brushes against his skin.

Well of _course_ Seungmin wouldn't like the feel of the wristband. Minho frowns; he could have told them that. Seungmin doesn't like anything that's itchy, even if they normally feel fine to Minho. That's why they get him special clothes and everything, of course he didn't like the wristband. 

"You ready?" The shrill bite of a whistle rings through the air. It's coming from the entrance to the egg hunt. They're almost ready! And Minho is still waiting over here!

Chan is trying to catch Seungmin's wrist, pair of scissors in his hand ready to cut off the offending plastic, his other hand desperately trying to keep Seungmin still, attempting to keep his other hand from scratching his wrist even more. He's too busy to notice that it's starting?

"It's starting!" He says, as if that'll do anything. 

"You might have to go on your own, honey," Chan says, still managing to miss every flail of Seungmin's wrist, "Take Jisung with you, and make sure you look after him, okay?"

That's all he needed.

"Come on!" Before Jisung can even begin to protest, Minho's dragging him up by the wrist. Jisung usually walks slowly, trying to feel his way in front of himself, but Minho is in a hurry. He pulls him along, halfway between frustrated and excited. 

The egg hunt's already started. They're going to be late. There's going to be no eggs left if they don't hurry up, why can't Jisung walk a little _faster_? Does he not want any chocolate?

They reach the entrance at record speed for Jisung, Minho forcing himself to not pay attention to how his feet stumble over themselves. He almost hits the edge of the sandpit, and would have completely toppled over if it weren't for Minho pulling him out of the way last minute. 

"Stay close," he hisses. There are a lot of people here. Minho may want chocolate, he knows that every second they waste here is another egg that they're not going to able to find, but he's not mean. "Put your wrist out."

The man checks them both over. He frowns slightly at the way Jisung isn't quite looking at... well, _anything,_ but Minho glares at him before he can comment on it. They both get waved in, and then-

"Minho hyung?"

"Hmm?" Jisung's voice is small. His grip on Minho's hand is tight. Minho frowns, what could possibly be wrong now? They're so close to finding eggs, why has Jisung stopped walking? Minho can see colourful foil wrappers in the grass, chocolates that have already been eaten. They need to hurry up, does Jisung not want any chocolate?

"I- nothing."

Minho frowns. "Well we need to hurry _up_! Come on, Sungie, otherwise we won't find anything?" He tugs on Jisung's arm again, trying to get him to start walking again. "Come _on!_ "

But Jisung doesn't move. He continues to stand there, as if nothing's happening. He might not be able to see the huge amounts of people around them, but surely he can hear them, right? He's got to know that they're running out of time, right?

"Do you want me to leave you behind?"

Minho regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth.

He's angry, yes. He wants to find some eggs; he can already see people with chocolate around their mouths and he's jealous. Don't they know what he's been through? Don't they know what Jisung's been through, that Seungmin is probably still crying all because of a scratchy wristband? If anything, they deserve the chocolate more than anybody else here!

Jisung just needs to hurry up. He's not going to get lost or anything, Minho will be right there the whole time. He'll make sure that he doesn't walk into anyone, or that anyone walks into him, because that's what big brothers do. And Jisung-

Jisung is crying. 

Minho doesn't quite know what to say. "Do you not _want_ any chocolate?"

Is that the problem? Does he not feel like chocolate at the moment? That would be silly, since they don't have to eat the chocolate right now. But Jisung is two whole years younger than him, so maybe he doesn't realise that. 

"We don't have to eat it now," he offers, still not quite sure how to comfort the crying boy. It doesn't work. Jisung's cheeks only get pinker. His basket, in the hand that isn't currently holding Minho's, is slowly getting screwed up. 

That's the thing. Jisung loves chocolate. Sure, he doesn't have as much of a sweet-tooth as Minho does, but he definitely likes chocolate. Minho can't think of a single time that he's passed up the opportunity before, which is what makes this whole situation so strange.

So why is he still crying? The only thing that had seemed to make him feel slightly better is what had started him crying in the first place. Surely, that's not the case. Why would Jisung want to be left alone? It doesn't make any sense. None of this does, and Minho is all too aware that with every second that passes, more and more of the eggs are being found. 

It would be so _easy_ to leave.

Jisung will only slow him down. If he hadn't had to bring Jisung with him in the first place, Minho's sure his basket would be full. They're just wasting more and more time. Minho's frustrated, he's so angry, and yet...

He's a good big brother. 

That's the promise he'd made. He'd promised that he would look after Jisung and Seungmin, and he'd look after the new boy, whenever he arrived. Minho knows they've struggled. It's stupid - it's so stupid, _he's_ struggled as well - but he'd promised to be a good big brother. He swallows down his anger.

"Do you want me to leave you behind?"

And Jisung-

Jisung nods.

There's a pause, Minho still trying to process what Jisung has just told him, but the younger boy takes the silence as a chance to cry even louder. 

"I'll never find any eggs!" He sobs, loud enough to gain the attention of some kids to their right and getting a few strange looks, "I'm stupid! And- and I can't help you, so just leave me here!"

He says the last line as if he's just delivered the most compelling argument he could have possibly had. But all Minho does is frown. Is that what Jisung really thinks? Does he really think that Minho would just leave him? "Why would I leave you?" he says, telling him that exactly. 

That seems to stop Jisung in his tracks. He pauses mid-hiccup, "You weren't going to leave anyway?"

"No?" Minho says, as sincerely as he can manage. He holds Jisung's hand a little tighter to prove his point. He hasn't stopped crying yet, and his cheeks are still red, but he's stopped crying quite so loud. He's probably confused by what Minho's just told him. "Do you want to know a secret, Sungie?"

And that does the trick.

If before Jisung was only distracted from having a full-blown meltdown, now Minho's got him curious. "A secret?"

Minho nods. "Mhhm. But you've got to promise that you won't tell anyone else. And that _includes_ Chan."

Jisung frowns. They tell Chan everything. There are no secrets in their house; that's simply one of the rules. But Jisung is too curious. He looks left and right, as if they're about to jump out and catch him in the act, before deciding that it's safe. "I promise."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm going to be left behind too."

"You're lying!" Jisung exclaims. He drops Minho's hand to cross his arms, pouting at an area that's not quite Minho's face, but close enough. 

"I'm not! It's because Chan chose you and Seungmin. He didn't choose me."

Jisung's pout grows even more, still not convinced.

"I'm serious, Sungie! What if he gets tired of me? He wanted you and Seungmin, that’s why he adopted you, but what if he suddenly realises that he doesn't want me? Sometimes I even think that he's just going to forget all about me."

"That's stupid." Jisung says. He stares at his shoes for a good few seconds, before thrusting his arm out so that Minho can take his hand again. "That's- stupid! He wouldn't leave you!"

"Well, that's what I think about you saying you want to be left behind."

Jisung opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. His pout grows even more. Minho can't help but grin. 

He's not lying when he said that he felt like he was being forgotten. Especially when Seungmin had arrived, it seemed like all of Chan's time was being taken up by the younger boy. He'd screamed and cried for a long time, thinking that maybe if he also caused as many problems as Seungmin did, he'd have to treat him with the same amount of patience. He'd thought Chan would never forget about him that way.

But it hadn't done anything. Eventually, he'd just had to get over it. It made him feel grown-up, sorting out his own problems, and the look on Chan's face when he'd started to behave again was better than playing up just for attention. 

He wouldn't leave him behind, no matter how often he feels like that might be the way. 

Just like he'd never leave behind Jisung. 

"Is that true?" Jisung asks, voice small. "You won't leave me? Even if I can't find any eggs?"

"Of course not." Minho starts to walk again. There probably aren't many left by now, but that doesn't matter. They don't need to find that much chocolate anyway. All they need are three eggs - _maybe_ five if he's feeling generous and wants to share with Chan.

"We don't need eggs. I stole the biscuit tin last week, so we can eat chocolate later anyway."

A pause.

"Don't tell Chan that either."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> my own twitter is [here!](https://twitter.com/sunnyesque)  
> 


End file.
